Super Bowl VI
Super Bowl VI was a Madden football game between the NFC champion San Francisco 49ers and the AFC champion Kansas City Chiefs to decide the Madden Football League (MFL) champion for the 06 season. The Chiefs defeated the 49ers by the score of 30-27 in overtime. Background San Francisco 49ers The 49ers made it back to the playoffs for the first time since the 02 season. After starting the season 2-5 and in 4th place in their division, the 49ers appeared to be in for another early off-season. Beginning in Week 8, the 49ers began a winning streak that would see them win 9 straight regular season games to clinch their division and finish with a record of 11-5 and the #4 seed in the NFC. In the playoffs, the 49ers first hosted the #5 seed New Orleans Saints in the Wild Card round. They would win 21-19 after a failed 2-point conversion by the Saints. In the Divisional round, the 49ers traveled to take on the #2 seed and heavily favored Chicago Bears. Much like the previous game in Week 8 between these teams, the 49ers jumped out to an early lead 17-0. A late rally by the Bears kept it close, but the 49ers won after a failed 4th down conversion with 12 seconds to go, winning 20-14. By virtue of being the highest remaining seed in the playoffs, the 49ers hosted the NFC Championship game against the #6 seed Minnesota Vikings. After a close first half with the 49ers leading 14-10, they pulled away in the 2nd half and buried the Vikings with 4 additional touchdowns to win 42-24 and advance to the Super Bowl. The 49ers averaged 33.2 points/game while giving up 30.1 points/game. The 49ers are the first team to be in 4th in their division at the halfway point of the season, only to come back and win their division and go to the Super Bowl. Kansas City Chiefs The Chiefs returned to the playoffs after missing the previous season. The Chiefs started the season on a roll and from Week 2 and beyond, they were the #1 seed in the AFC and held that all the way to the playoffs, finishing with a 13-3 record. In the playoffs, the Chiefs started off in the Divisional round hosting their division rival, #6 seed, and defending AFC champion Los Angeles Chargers. After falling behind 21-7 early, the Chiefs would rally to come back and win 32-27 to advance. By virtue of being the top seed, the Chiefs would host the AFC Championship game against the #2 seed Cleveland Browns. In a defensive battle, the Chiefs managed to pull away in the 2nd half and would win 27-10 in order to advance to the Super Bowl. The Chiefs averaged 39 points/game while giving up 28.3 points/game. The Chiefs are the first team to compete in 3 conference championship games, finally winning for the first time this season to advance to the Super Bowl. Box Score 1 2 3 4 OT Total 49ers 0 17 7 3 0 27 Chiefs 0 14 3 10 3 30